


Wataei Oneshots!

by IDRAWMYPAINAWAY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No idol AU, Parents, Wataru has a sweet tooth headcanon, Wataru has supportive as hell parents, drunk Wataru, fear of death mentions, healthy relationship, lots of headcanons, oneshots, some will be nsfw, valentines and whiteday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY/pseuds/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY
Summary: Just some Wataru x Eichi oneshots that might come to mind and I think are cute.Some NSFW, some angst, some will be tooth rotting fluff.Some will also be AU's, but will be mentioned as AU's on the chapter summary.Hope you enjoy!If you'd like, you can hit up some suggestions in the comments!
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon that Eichi loves the sound of Wataru's voice and it helps him sleep

"Eichi-kun!~"   
The blue haired strolled the hallways. Usually he knew where his dear emperor was any day! Alas, today all he could do was cheerfully stroll around with his hands behind his back and hoping to find him. Possibly in his office? Eichi-kun was always so busy doing work that he'd forget to leave his room! Wataru gave a knock and cheerfully waited for a reply, after hearing none he blinked and his smile dropped. Sighing and turning on his heel, until he heard the sound of his own voice and looked at the door confused. What he was saying even sounded familiar. 

After another knock and yet more silence, Wataru was starting to become worried for his dear Eichi. So, he decided to intrude. Slowly creaking the door open and peaked in, flinching as he saw Eichi's head in his arms on his desk. Either he passed out or fell asleep. The blue haired silently closed the door and slowly walked over, gently taking his 'lovers' wrist between his fingers and carefully checked for a pulse. Fortunately, all was calm. Now attention could draw to a video playing on the blonde man's phone. Wataru picked it up and immediately noticed the video playing. This was a video Wataru put together of the time Eichi and him went to the zoo together! Then it hit Wataru.

_"Love me or hate me, both are in my favour! If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind" Wataru practiced to himself in his room. Quoting Shakespeare was a lot more fun than the younger generation made it out to be. Though, the sound of his phone buzzing snapped him out of his acting persona and causing him to break character. "Heellooo Eichi-kun?" Wataru cheerfully picked up the phone, putting his mask on his desk and humming in confusion at the sound of a soft breathe in the phone "Wataru..". My my, another sleepless night?_

_"I see, is that what my emperor wishes for me to do? Sit and chat for you?" Wataru asked, sitting folded legs on his bed and smiling as he tied his long hair up into a ponytail. "If you don't mind, of course" The blonde responded, shuffling sounds following after as he got comfortable in bed. "I wouldn't mind at all! Taking orders from my beloved is what I'm best at after all~☆" The blue haired admired his nails, proud of being able to do anything for his dear Eichi-kun. "What would you like to talk about?" Wataru asked, soon hearing a small yawn on Eichi's end "How was your day today?" Eichi asked tiredly. Wataru smiled and gave a hum "The usual, I'd say! My parents and I made pancakes together in the morning, I got to perform a magic show at a cousins birthday party! Seeing all the cheerful children just made my day! I'd say I was even amazing!~☆" Cheerfully, Wataru exclaimed and saying his favourite word in English. Even with a thick Japanese accent, he still loved that word. For no particular reason! Eichi was starting to become quiet, slowly breathing "Why don't we talk of our next trip?" Eichi mumbled even quieter than he had before._

Of course, that same night, Eichi drifted to sleep on a phone call. That one night slowly became a frequent thing. Wataru didn't sleep until late, but Eichi slept early, so often Eichi would call before his sleep and lay in bed to talk to Wataru. As Wataru chattered for a while, the blonde would fall asleep, like a child. 

A small smile spread across the lips of the blue haired, who sighed and looked at Eichi. Gently placing a hand a top his head and ran his fingers through the delicate, sun coloured hair. "I see.. My beloved sleeps easy with my voice, yes?" Wataru asked as the video playing came to an end. Wataru sat on the desk beside his lover and gently ran his fingers through Eichi's hair. 

"If the sound of my voice helps my love rest well, I would say a million words, yet, none would describe how much I love you, Eichi".


	2. New parents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru grew up adopted by his lovely parents. Now he wanted to adopt a child and give them a better life.   
> However, sometimes different ideals between the two caused some troubles.  
> This could end difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a bit longer so I hope you don't mind ^^ I'd love to write more oneshots of some life with the kids so maybe tell me if youd wanna see parent Wataei?

Normal days in the mansion were Eichi's favourite. Wataru would probably be acting somewhere in a room or doing magic tricks while the master blonde of the household could sit and read the newspaper in front of the fire.   
Though, a slam of the living room door caught Eichi off guard, looking up from his newspaper to see his beloved- just stood there. A very wide smile across his thin lips and a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. After a sigh, Eichi folded his newspaper and placed it on the coffee table, crossing one leg over the other and resting his head on the back of his hands. "May I ask what it is, Wataru?" a small smile crept up his lips. Even if his lover disturbed his calm morning, Wataru was too cute and excitable to stay annoyed at.

Wataru closed the door and waltzed over happily, standing affront Eichi with his hands hidden behind his back. "Well, I've been thinking-" "How dangerous" Eichi mocked and Wataru pouted "Eichi-kuuunn! Lissteen!" the blue haired whined, folding his arms over his chest. The blonde replied with a chuckle and rested his back against his chair, getting comfortable while his lover gave off his ideas. "Well! You knew I was adopted by my parents, yes?" "Of course, they're lovely people, how could I forget?" Eichi arched a brow and tilted his head like a puppy. "What if WE adopt?".

The silence after that question was so thick that even a pin falling on the floor could break it. "You want.. To adopt a child?" Eichi was in disbelief, though it didn't show. Wataru just gave a big, excited nod and leant down closer to Eichi's face with begging puppy dog eyes. Yet another sigh and Eichi stood, softly pressing his lips to Wataru's cheek "Lets go then".

Eichi would have bought Wataru the moon if that's what he so wanted, he would do anything or buy anything just to see that smile, even if it came with the price of his own life. Not like his life was worth anything with the state of his sickness.

After a long walk to the adoption center, both had discussed what their ideal was. Of course they would love the child no matter what, but Eichi wanted a girl and Wataru wanted a boy. Neither actually cared about sex that much, in the end they just wanted a child to be around to love and liven up the quiet manor. So the two entered and Wataru automatically brightened at the sound of children running around playing or laughing together. The sounds even caused a small smile on Eichi's face. Neither had really cared for children growing up, they were both only children and Eichi was his parents successor. 

A kind looking lady with long white hair walked her way over with a clipboard and a smile on her face. A small child following behind her, clinging to the back of her dress, scared. "You two must be Mr Hibiki and Mr Tenshouin?" The lady addressed, looking at her papers and Wataru nodded excitedly. "That would be us" Eichi returned, "If you could kindly follow me? All the children are very excited to meet you both" the kind lady lead the way. Wataru exhaled and took Eichi's hand in his own, following down the hallways all decorated by pastel colours and drawings or arts and crafts made by the children. Everything was so bright, lively, energetic! 

As soon as the two stepped in the room, almost all of the children ran over to crowd the two and excitedly jump at the two that could be their future parents. Obviously, the two spent their time wandering around while the children did their own thing or invited them to play. However, what caught Wataru's attention, was 4 twins in the corner. Quadruplets even. Two identical girls and two almost identical boys. Their hair all the same shade of silver, the identical twin girls and one boy having purple eyes, though one boy had one purple eye and one blue. Heterochromic like Mika! The children were all playing bakery together, one girl making a dinner with plastic pieces of fruit and desserts, while one boy was asleep on a beanbag beside the small kitchen. The other girl sat playing pattacake with her brother. They all seemed to be having so much fun. Eichi, on the other hand, saw the sparkle in his lover's eyes as he looked at the four children and his own widening in pure shock. "Four children? You want to look after four children??" He whisper yelled and Wataru smile wide at the blonde in return "Oh but Eichi-kun, look at them" Wataru said, gesturing to the brother and sister at the table giggling. 

"That over there is Natsu, Haru, Fuyu and Aki, they were names after the seasons when they came here because they hadn't been named yet, their mother brought them here at two years old because she couldn't afford to take care of them. Ever since then, everyone who came in here hasn't even looked twice at them, believing looking after quadruplets is impossible, but the four are actually quite lovely, Fuyu however can sometimes be a little too excitable and troublesome, but he means well, he just has a lot of energy! They're all five years old and have the same birthday, the third of October" the kind lady explained. Wataru tapped his lip in thought "Wataru you must be careful, children are very hard to look after and we both agreed to do this with as little help from the servants as possible" Eichi explained and looked at Wataru, who seemingly had already made up his mind. "We must meet them first, if they like us, I want to take those four home" Wataru explained "Oh that's wonderful! They'll be so excited to finally have a loving home, let me go open a private room to speak to them" she cheerfully ran off and Eichi side. "Wataru-" "Eichi I'm sure about this" the blue haired turned to his lover and smiled, holding his hands in his own. "We can do this, I just know it!" he kissed Eichi's head, earning a small smile.

"If you can be king of an entire school, then you can defiantly look after 4 kids".


End file.
